


Touch me

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [24]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Fictober 2018, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: In which Shelly gets an earful, and Jefferson gets off.





	Touch me

They were, for once, alone in the camp. Smolder had taken Ruby for a visit to the bazaar, and Mouse was off looking for some sort of exotic animal that he had rambled excitedly about for ten minutes before vanishing into the jungle.

Shortly after that, Jefferson had excused himself and disappeared into his tent. Shelly was desperately worried about him; he hadn’t looked well at all. Flushed cheeks, shaky breath, dilated pupils. Perhaps he was coming down with something? Something was up, he just knew it.

 

Finally, he decided to stop trying to decipher the writing on a stone he’d found and go see if Jefferson was alright. He hesitated outside the tent, not wanting to intrude on the young man he considered one of his closest friends. Then, he heard a desperate groan. It made him even more worried, especially as it was followed by what could only be described as a whimper. Then there were more groans, intercepted by breathy moans. Then -

“Shelly!” 

He froze. It couldn’t be — could it? No. It was impossible. 

“Oh,  _ god!”  _ oh god, indeed. Shelly stood frozen just outside Jefferson’s tent, brain not computing what he was hearing. Because there was absolutely no way in the entire universe that Jefferson was… well. Doing  _ that,  _ moaning his name.

Except then, he heard it again, lust in every syllable.

“Oh, god,  _ Shelly- _ ”

 

Shelly could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. But what was worse was how his pants were tightening as his body responded, just from listening to the other man’s pleasure. He stood frozen, just listening to the way Jefferson moaned, and, if he concentrated, the slick sound of flesh on flesh as he stroked his cock. And dear god, what a mental image that was! He could see it if he closed his eyes: Jefferson on his back, pants pulled down about mid-thigh, one hand working his erection… it was one of the hottest fantasies Shelly had had in his life. A breathless gasp slipped unbidden from his lips as his hands twitched, wanting to take himself in hand too, listening to the sounds coming from that tent.

 

Realizing that he was so aroused it hurt to keep his clothes on, he turned and fled back to his own tent. He nearly stumbled over himself in his haste, scrambling in and closing the tent flaps. Once sure he was alone, he hurriedly undid his zipper. He was so hard it hurt, and his fingers shook as he wrapped them around his cock. Falling back onto the bedroll, he closed his eyes and imagined Jefferson's face, flushed with pleasure. His lips would be parted, maybe even biting his lower lip with pleasure, strong hand moving with sure strokes- oh god. Oh,, god. Oh  _ god. _

 

Shelly put a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out, but muffled moans still slipped from his lips as he arched his back, stroking faster. He couldn’t help but imagine that it was Seaplane who was stroking him, pressing close to him, warm and willing and eager and his hand would be warm and calloused and-

A low groan accompanied his orgasm, jet after jet of come staining his shirt and making his entire body quake.

 

Across the camp, Jefferson fell back against his bedroll, chest heaving with exertion. Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers from his still throbbing hole The rim clenched with the need to be filled again, but with something larger, harder. He lazily stroked his cock again, shivering at the way he almost couldn’t bear it. Slowly he raised his slick hand to his mouth, tasting semen. Pretending it was Shelly’s. 


End file.
